


In the middle of the night

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Collection [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up in the middle of the night and Sherlock has plan for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florzinha2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florzinha2/gifts).



> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/)

John wakes up in the middle of the night only to find Sherlock watching him, lying on his side next to him, stark naked. One of his hands is resting on John’s chest, probably measuring his heartbeat and the way it quickens as John slowly wakes up and realises where the situation is heading. The other one is on his arm, finger trailing up and down in a teasing caress. John already can't look away, every sense on alert as Sherlock smiles at him, a smile full of promise and John licks his lips in anticipation.

Sherlock shifts closer, eyes fixed on John’s and he lets the hand on his chest slide lower and lower until John is throwing his head back, breath short and heart pounding. He bites down on his lower lip, fingers twitching on the sheets as he feels Sherlock’s hand stop on his crotch, rubbing and caressing slowly, teasingly and John is already lost. He thrusts up into Sherlock’s touch, wishing the thin fabric of his pants could just disappear. But most of all he can feel Sherlock’s stare on him and John knows he’s cataloging every line of his face, every sound coming out of his mouth, every twitch of his body, and John moans loudly. 

He feels Sherlock’s breath over his cheek, the brush of lips against his skin and he leans into the caress. He wants to touch, wants to ask for more but he remains silent. This is Sherlock’s moment. He's the one in charge. So John breathes out slowly and lets Sherlock take him apart slowly.

“You're fascinating where you're sleeping,” Sherlock whispers, the words dying on John’s skin. “I can watch you for hours, trying to imagine what you're dreaming about or cataloging the way your face twitches. I watch you John, and I wait for you to wake up so I can do just this.”

Sherlock slides his hand inside John’s pants, warm fingers closing around his already hard cock and stroking teasingly. John spreads his legs further apart, letting the covers fall off and arches his back under Sherlock’s touch. 

“I wait for you to wake up so I can touch you, feel you, taste you,” he licks at John’s neck, kissing and biting at his skin. 

“God, Sherlock.”

John is thrusting into Sherlock’s fist now, craving for more but letting him set the pace.

“I've been waiting now a long time, John.”

“You have?”

“Yes,” Sherlock cradles his lap, John gasping at the loss of his fingers around him but Sherlock is finally kissing him, deep and slow, and John moans into it.

Sherlock is rocking against him, his arse rubbing John’s cock with every movement. God, John needs to be naked now. 

“Sherlock,” he moans into the kiss, “please.”

“I've been waiting,” Sherlock kisses his way down John’s chest, fingers sliding his pants down his leg and John throws his head back as Sherlock licks along his shaft, once, before straddling his lap again. “Can't you feel it?”

John’s hands fly up to Sherlock’s hips, the cold feeling of lube against his skin where Sherlock had prepared himself. 

“Oh fuck!”

“Yes,” Sherlock smiles against his lips, lifting himself up while taking hold of John’s cock, “exactly.” 

Sherlock sinks down in one smooth movement, John’s cock buried deep inside him. Sherlock’s hands are on his chest now, holding himself up as he begins to ride John efficiently, slowly, perfectly. John can't look away, hypnotized by Sherlock’s body, entranced by Sherlock’s moans. He can't look away and doesn't want to ever have to.

“John, John.”

Sherlock’s cock is slapping up against his stomach with each movement, and John reaches for it, stroking in time. He knows he won't be able to restrain himself much longer, he’s already so close.

“Fuck, Sherlock, come on.”

Sherlock is already contracting around him, his thighs shaking under John’s hands. He's looking down at him, staring at John’s eyes with hunger, with pure desire and John plants his feet on the mattress, thrusting up harshly.

“John!”

They're both too close now, desperate for release and John drives into him with abandon. He needs to come now, inside Sherlock, in the middle of night with Sherlock’s hands leaving marks on his skin. He needs to come now, buried inside the man he loves, adores, yearns for. 

“Sherlock, yes!” 

Sherlock goes still, his hole contracting around John’s cock as he comes. John rolls them over quickly, not sliding out and thrusts into Sherlock with force, once, twice before his release takes him. 

“John,” Sherlock breathes out, hands on his back as John falls on top of him, panting. “John.”

John can feel Sherlock’s smile against his neck, the tender caress of his lips as he comes down. He doesn't even know what time is it, or even what day. Right now John only knows about Sherlock’s chest rising against his, Sherlock’s hands on his skin, Sherlock’s lips on him. 

That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are very appreciated !


End file.
